callofdutyfandomcom-20200223-history
Talk:G11
The G11 an smg in Black ops Look at the contracts it said that one of the challeneges was might of the smg or something like that and it wasnt in the list of ARs its just said classified that would mean that if the g11 isnt that classified gun theres still one AR we dont know.Sgt Sprinkles 20:38, September 2, 2010 (UTC) :A challenge for the Gunship appears on that screen as well, so I guess the Gunship must be an SMG as well. Darkman 4 19:25, September 4, 2010 (UTC) ::Lmao --Callofduty4 (Talk) 19:52, September 15, 2010 (UTC) Interesting, ever since I heard the G11 was ingame, I imagined it as "The P90 of Black Ops" due to that unusually high magazine (did my research). But we will not know until the game is released. I wonder if the G11 does as advertised (3 round burst at 2000 rpm) Ferrariguy1000 02:50, September 3, 2010 (UTC) ^ and the fact that it reloads by the top 19:37, September 14, 2010 (UTC) I think "Gunship" is maybe get a gunship with the G11. The contract is "King of the SMG" so it would be weird if this was an assualt rifle. About the 2200 rpm, I doubt it. The max RoF for WaW and MW2 was about 1250-1300 rpm. 01:09, September 5, 2010 (UTC) The G11 is an assault rifle, so calling it a SMG is retarded. And it is still a video game. It could be 2K RPM for all we know. The user seemed to waste his magazine by spraying pretty fast... Slowrider7 01:15, September 5, 2010 (UTC) :IRL, the G11 did have very high ROF, moreso in burst mode than full-auto. YuriKaslov 01:17, September 5, 2010 (UTC) :The "Lego Launcher" has a rate of fire at 2200 RPM for burst and 550 RPM full auto. But at 2200 RPM, all you should hear and see should look as if it is firing at single shot only with triple recoil, so the G11 isn't really firing at 2200 RPM in Black Ops (or at least visually) Ferrariguy1000 00:58, September 9, 2010 (UTC) :Well, they HAVE called the AKS-74u a submachine gun... Anything's possible in the magical world of developer assumption. Mr. Pie 01:38, September 9, 2010 (UTC) Is it really overpowered? I've never been a fan of burst guns (with the exception of the M16's w/ grenade launchers and that sexy heat shield), but people say that they are too pwerful. Especially this one. But it seems to be quite balanced to me. Even with sleigh of hand, the reload is like 5 seconds. That is one helluva long reload for an assault rifle. And to top that off, it is the last unlocked assault rifle. It seems more balanced than the FAMAS, right? Ferrariguy1000 01:45, September 8, 2010 (UTC) :How can anyone say it's OP before the game even comes out? 02:06, September 8, 2010 (UTC) :Good point :D :just pointing things out. Ferrariguy1000 02:36, September 8, 2010 (UTC) : :FYI, the reload is less than a second with Slight of Hand. It's pretty imba IMO. Jobless Joser 18:42, November 15, 2010 (UTC) : Bursts were just overpowered with stopping power. Now every bullet in the burst has to hit to kill (atleast that what it looks like). Miss 1 bullet and any other auto will beat you in Black Ops. In MW2, stopping power just made these snipers. Soooooooooooo no I don't think they'll be OP in this game. 20:40, September 9, 2010 (UTC) It shouldn't be overpowered, it seems like it has great accuracy and that it takes 2 or maybe 3 burst, that's to balance it out with the postitives like that it has amazing accuracy and that it has a huge amount of ammo.In MW2 the M16A4, FAMAS, and even the M93 Raffica take 1 to 2 burst, that's more OP than the M16 and G11 of Black Ops. So no it doesn't seem to be OP. - The Asian Gangsta' 10:17pm, September 11, 2010 I've noticed that the weapon took 2 (almost 3) seconds to do an empty reload with sleight of hand in a video. Since SoH cuts reload time in half, the standard empty reload for this weapon would be 5-6 seconds. That's quite long for an assault rifle but I think it balances the G11's high magazine. To see the reload, got to 2:33 on this video. LITE992 19:46, September 15, 2010 (UTC) :Probably does have a long reload to balance it's large magazine. --Callofduty4 (Talk) 19:52, September 15, 2010 (UTC) :I know I'm being nitpicky, but I really do find it irritating when people refer to recoil as 'accuracy'. Technically, any guns in Call of Duty that fire bullets are perfectly accurate when using ADS, meaning every shot will land exactly where the ironsight is centered (with the notable exception of the MG4 which has screwed up ironsights). Incrognito 20:27, October 15, 2010 (UTC) ::Recoil is the movement of a weapon backwards. It pisses me off when someone says something "needs more recoil" when in actuality recoil is something nearly impossible to display in a videogame. What they're referring to is actually muzzle rise/movement. 20:34, October 15, 2010 (UTC) ::Though admittedly, they're quite related concepts. Bad Company 2 at least tries to incorporate it by having quite a complicated system, along with actual bullets adherent to physics etc. BTW, I play on the PC and on that system burst fire weapons aren't really that overpowered, even with potential 1-burst-kills. GothicEmperor 18:59, October 27, 2010 (UTC)bl ::So basically, if you really wanted to be address the 'accuracy' in Call of Duty in the most technically correct manner, it would be desribed as the movement of the muzzle, caused by recoil, which affects the shooter's accuracy. Incrognito 17:52, November 8, 2010 (UTC) :::Indeed, incrognito. YuriKaslov 17:50, November 16, 2010 (UTC) Confirmed by @DavidVonderhaar You unlock a classified weapon by buying all other weapons of that type. The G11 is unlocked by buying all other assault rifles. |Duckcall00 19:16, September 27, 2010 (UTC) Now I have to buy all the other ones for this. :( The Kangaroo CoDfish 23:07, October 10, 2010 (UTC) about the G11 => http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=n6JWCEmCgD8 G11's caseless nature Isn't the G11 caseless? It might be worth adding in that the rifle uses caseless ammunition. 4.73x33mm caseless according to world.guns.ru. MasterChief117 17:47, November 16, 2010 (UTC) MasterChief117 :It's IRL. Doesn't belong. If it doesn't eject casings in-game, then that is worth adding. YuriKaslov 17:50, November 16, 2010 (UTC) : :The G11 fires a 4.7 mm (.185 inch) caseless round, I am very certain the in game weapon does not expend any casings. Gdubs 06:23, November 23, 2010 (UTC) : :Caseless ammunition was a good concept, but it never really caught on because it cause the weapon would require alot of maintenance and were to costly. Having fired one myself, they do not eject any spent casings, and the are blood easy to fire, even at full auto, it's about the same recoil of a .223 IMO. Smokey McPott 05:36, November 24, 2010 (UTC) : :The IRL advantage of caseless ammunition is much lighter ammunition, which in turn translates to a much lighter weapon. It would have been reasonable if Treyarch made it so this gun had the same mobility as an SMG on account of it being lighter than other assault rifles. 15:18, December 13, 2010 (UTC) ::That isn't the only advantage. With caseless ammo, there's no need for an ejection port or blowback rechambering system, allowing for more of the gas to power the round than would be lost while ejecting a spent casing and chambering another round. Yüri Kaslov 00:12, January 22, 2011 (UTC) Housekeeping Removed "G11 is similar to M16, but have less distance and less damage." from the multiplayer section. Poor grammar aside, it is merely a casual observation that both weapons fire in 3-round burst, therefore doesn't really provide any insight. They could have as easily said "Galil is similar to AK-47, but have less damage and more accuracy" and it would have been just as irrelevant. Incrognito 17:43, November 22, 2010 (UTC) :Why did you remove that? It's completely correct! --Callofduty4 18:43, November 22, 2010 (UTC) : : No, it is not specific to how it is similiar or why that information is relavent. Gdubs 06:26, November 23, 2010 (UTC) This gun should have had more attachments Who is with me? All it has are two scopes and that's it. I'm not a fan of scopes at all, so if I'm using this gun its just with the iron sight and that's it. I wish it could have a suppressor or pretty much anything really. Even just a red dot sight would be great. Having looked at the real G11 on Wikipedia I see there is also a full auto variant, so it would have been reasonable if there were an attachment to make the G11 fire at full auto. Just like how there is a full auto attachment for one of the Pistols in the game. 18:16, December 17, 2010 (UTC) YES! I really want to put an ACOG sight on it. (low power scope sways way too much) I don't understand why they don't give the gun the standard assault rifle attachment options. (aside from probably looking goofy with most of them.) I don't agree with you that it should have the option to go full auto though. Most 3 round burst assault rifles have fully automatic variants, like the famas is 3 round burst in mw2 but full auto in black ops, and the M16 you can use full auto too, but only in the campaign. if they were to make a full auto option though, they would have to tone down the power and recoil ALOT when full auto. G11 popularity the G11 is one of the best weapons(in my opinion), with it's oversized magazine and burst nature, you would think this would be the most popular thing out on the battlefield. So why is isn't it used more often? It's classified and the 2nd last assualt rifle (Commando) is unlocked very late in Multiplayer. Players don't want to spend their CoD points trying to get the classified guns that take a lot of time getting. ToShootToKill 13:58, December 24, 2010 (UTC) :I do!!! I love the G11. Yüri Kaslov 00:13, January 22, 2011 (UTC) Trivia In the mission Numbers" , Dr. Daniel Clarke's G11 is fully automatic. I suggest that an experienced editor add this fact. Need Proof? Stick by Clarke an watch him fight \ -White808 White808 23:33, December 28, 2010 (UTC) It's true. I've seen him, he grabbed it, pointed it at the enemy, and emptied the whole thing straight into some nut who was dumb enough to rush him. Ouch. I guess it's a NPC exclusive weapon, you know, Dunn of MW2, his SCAR-H Thermal Sight still works post-EMP, MacTavish has a HB Sensor on his M14 EBR, and some NPC's use AK-74u's and PP90M1's with attachments that aren't even allowed on the weapons like the grip, HB sensor and grenade launcher (74u excluded). So yeah, he's used it full auto on targets before. - 74.100.152.121 Just as good as default... Look at the stats! There basically the same! M16 is just as good with red dot and silencer! Well, to me anyway.Blahmarrow 01:03, April 6, 2011 (UTC) Incorrect trivia info Olive Camouflage has no effect on the G11. False. It does have an effect on the Xbox 360. They are just similar colors.Blahmarrow 16:46, April 13, 2011 (UTC) :If you think it's wrong, remove it. 17:25, April 13, 2011 (UTC) :whups my bad! Thinking about the Enfield.Blahmarrow 00:50, April 14, 2011 (UTC) :You do realise that it could not have an effect on the PS3 or PC, right? CoaZTalk 00:54, April 14, 2011 (UTC) :Why not?Blahmarrow 00:37, May 5, 2011 (UTC) Damage per burst, or damage per bullet? Is the damage of the G11 in multiplayer calculated with damage per 3-round burst, or damage per each bullet?Death will follow you...but you can survive 04:26, May 25, 2011 (UTC) Low Power Scope vs Variable Zoom What advantage does the LPS have over the Variable zoom scope? It only have one zoom level and can't be steadied, while the variable zoom can change levels and be steadied. [[User:Bioniclepluslotr|'Bioniclepluslotr']] 12:12, May 25, 2011 (UTC) Well, the variable zoom scope was made for sniper rifles. I suppose it's better than LPS if at a long distance, but the reason I like the G11 is it's good at all ranges. With the variable zoom, it takes an extra long time to ADS, and it's way too zoomed in. And if want to shoot with a sniper rifle attachment at long ranges, WHY NOT USE A SNIPER RIFLE? if I were you, just don't put either attachments on.